INO One Wiki
Welcome to the INO One Wiki A wiki for everything about the iNo One - how to root it, custom roms and MORE! This wiki is founded and maintained by tsj5j; if you're interested to help develop ROMs (for fun!) and contribute, contact me! Starting Out To begin even modifying your phone in any meaningful way, you need to read and complete the following: NOTE! You must complete the below in sequence. You will fail if you try to skip steps. #Gaining root on the iNo One #Flashing ClockworkMod Recovery on the iNo One #Flashing a ROM on the iNo One General Advice & Bailing Out Here's some general advice for the iNo One before we proceed to the actual custom ROMs. It's pretty important to read this section if you don't want to end up with a bricked phone. Safety Tips #Never let your recovery be flashed by anything in a custom ROM. Chances are, it won't fit your iNo One. #Whenever you bootloop, always remember that you can go to recovery and have a do-over. #There are MTK flasher tools online, they incur far higher risks of breaking something. You have been warned. Warranty & Bailing Out #Rest assured, you can always restore your phone without leaving ANY traces of having messed with it by rooting/recovery, aka bailing out. #Simply use CWMR to flash the official custom ROM (currently 1.0.4, click here to download ). #*By flashing that zip, your recovery, ROM and everything will be restored to stock (unrooted as well). #*If you receive an error during flashing with CWMR (assert failed), follow these steps: #**Open the zip file you downloaded from the link above. #**Edit the file, META-INF\com\google\android\updater-script. #**Remove these two lines (the first two): #***assert(getprop("ro.product.device") "INO_ONE" || #***getprop("ro.build.product") "INO_ONE"); #**Repack the modified updater-script back into the zip file and flash again. #Remember to do this before you bring your phone for customer service/warranty purposes. #*It's not cheating. It proves that the actions taken by this guide are non-permanent and easily-reversible. Perking up your iNo One: Custom ROMS! There are various ROMs that can and have been ported to the iNo One. Here are the links to all of them: 'Android ICS 4.0.4 by tsj5j (V3 22/3/2013)' Updated to 4.0.4 from iNo's stock (4.0.3). *'Current Version: V3 (22/3/2013)' *What's New in V3 **Updated the kernel to iNo's updated kernel. **System is now set to "ondemand" by default, without needing ROM Toolbox. **Wi-Fi and Bluetooth updated for better performance. **Battery life, especially during idle, has been observed to improve. **Fixed M1's APN settings, MMS now works fine. *What's New in V2 **Added ROM Toolbox Lite (Includes SetCPU for battery saving). **Updated boot and shutdown animations. **Added hosts file to block ads while surfing the net. **Updated battery icons, bigger font and nicer icon. **Improved AGPS functionality and GPS lock speed. **Added SMS Popup. **Extended power menu with "Reboot" and "Recovery". *Key Features **Stability improvements. **Smoother screen rotation. **Improved phone number recognition. **Sony BRAVIA Mobile Engine for better display quality. **Samsung live wallpaper that changes according to time and season. **Pre-rooted with SuperSU and includes BusyBox by default. **Battery icon now displays battery percentage. **Replaced camera in lockscreen with phone. **Extremely stable. *Known Bugs **No known bugs. *Suited for: People who want the most stable solution, as close to stock as possible. *Discussion and download link: http://ino-one.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2278 'LeWa 26-03-13 by tsj5j' LeWa is a ROM based of CyanogenMod with added features. Adapted for the iNo One. *'Current Version: 26-03-2013' *Key Features **Amazing theming: Hundreds of available themes (with icons, wallpaper included). **MIUI launcher: an iPhone-like interface that's stable and easy to use. **Powerful music player: automatic lyrics/art downloading, and more. **Integrated message popup with built-in in-line reply. **Enhanced pull-down menu: fully-featured toggles for easy access. **Revamped interface: entire system is re-themed with a simple, bright, modern look. **Improved security: superuser (root) toggle, automatic app virus scanning, etc. **Greater performance: control and disable startup apps for better battery/performance. **Network control: permit certain apps to only use mobile data, wifi, both or neither. **Bundled utilities: cleanup, optimization, anti-theft and more. **Powerful communications: switch easily between phone/communications/contacts. **LeWa market: an app store with China's most popular apps (not available on Play). **Extendable: It's ICS 4.0.4 at its' core: replace anything you don't like (e.g. launcher). *Known Bugs **No known bugs. *Suited for: People who want an amazing feature set, in exchange for minor bugs. *Discussion and download link: http://ino-one.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2291 Latest activity Category:Browse